


jedes kleine ding, das sie tut, ist magie (jedes kleine ding, das sie tut, macht mich nur heiß)

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, fluffy cuties being magical
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: und Jane fühlt nicht, nur, sie tut es. sie kann die überwältigenden Gefühle anderer Menschen spüren und sie hasst es. und es ist scheiße, es ist nicht nur Jane, die melodramatisch ist, weil alle sagen, wenn du ein Teenager bist, dann drehen die Hormone durch und die Gefühle, und Jane ist einfach nur müde. sie denkt öfter daran als sie es gerne würde, doch wenn man bedenkt, dass nicht einmal ihr Einzelzimmer genug ist, um die Gefühle ihrer Nachbarn auszublenden: sie hat wirklich keine Wahl.oder: Jane und Mal sind gar nicht so unterschiedlich, nach allem, was passiert ist.





	jedes kleine ding, das sie tut, ist magie (jedes kleine ding, das sie tut, macht mich nur heiß)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [every little thing she does is magic (everything she does just turns me on)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760681) by [transgirluma (gayapplewhite)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayapplewhite/pseuds/transgirluma). 



Feen, Jane weiß das, fühlen Liebe nicht, wie Menschen es tun. sie sind Bälle aus Licht und Energie, sie fühlen keine Emotion so richtig, es macht sie flüchtig und leichtfertig. und Jane fühlt nicht, nur, sie _tut_ es. sie kann die überwältigenden Gefühle anderer Menschen spüren und sie hasst es. und es ist scheiße, es ist nicht nur Jane, die melodramatisch ist, weil alle sagen, wenn du ein Teenager bist, dann drehen die Hormone durch und die Gefühle, und Jane ist einfach nur müde. sie denkt öfter daran als sie es gerne würde, doch wenn man bedenkt, dass nicht einmal ihr Einzelzimmer genug ist, um die Gefühle ihrer Nachbarn auszublenden: sie hat wirklich keine Wahl.  
  
und dann ist da ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür, das ihre Gedanken unterbricht. es ist wahrscheinlich nur Lonnie, die sie auf eine Party einlädt, zu der sie sowieso nicht gehen wird. Lonnie ist ein netter Mensch, der so etwas tut. und Jane seufzt, steht auf und öffnet die Tür, und da ist Mal, ihre Augen blitzen grün.   
  
„die Gefühle anderer Leute sind verfickt scheiße“, grummelt Mal und setzt sich auf Janes Tisch. „hab ich recht?“, fragt sie, holt eine Flasche aus ihrer Jacke. Jane starrt für einen Moment, dann reißt sie sich zusammen und setzt sich.  
  
„ich meine, ja“, sagt sie, ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. endlich weiß jemand, wie es ist, jemand, der nicht sie ist. „ich dachte nicht, dass du-“  
  
Mal unterbricht sie. „ich meine. nicht auf der Insel, naja, mit der ganzen magieunterdrückenden Scheiße, die die Barriere macht, die hat mich davon abgehalten, irgendwas von anderen Leuten zu fühlen, außer ich war halt richtig nah dran.“  
  
Jane hebt eine Augenbraue und Mal nimmt einen Schluck und spricht dann weiter. „also sowohl was Distanz als auch Emotionales angeht. ich konnte Evie spüren oder Carlos oder Jays Gefühle wenn ich in ihrer Nähe war, aber nicht die von irgendjemand anderem, aber hier ist es so-“  
  
„zu viel“, sagt Jane und Mal nickt.  
  
„es ist so, weißt du, wenn meine Gefühle lila sind – hör mal, ich bin Künstlerin, ich schwöre, es macht Sinn, Janey – dann war auf der Insel alles lila, abgesehen von ganz kleinen blauen oder roten oder gelben Sprenkeln, ok? aber hier kann ich mich fast nie lila fühlen, und es ist immer pink oder gold oder hellblau oder grün - “  
  
„warte mal, wer ist was?“, fragt Jane, sie kann sich nicht zurückhalten, sie möchte wissen, wie man die Gefühle auseinanderhalten kann. für sie waren sie schon immer vermischt, und obwohl sie sie fühlt konnte sie sie noch nie zuordnen. es ging nie hinaus über „jemand hier ist traurig“.  
  
„oh, also“, sagt Mal und konzentriert sich einen augenblick, ein ausdruck der fast Frieden ist auf ihrem Gesicht, und Jane realisiert, wie schön die Halbfee wirklich ist. sie hat es nie richtig gesehen. „Audrey ist pink, aber eher ein helles rosa, Lonnie ist dünkler, fast rot, Doug ist so ein Feldwaldwiesengrün. nicht hell und nicht dunkel, Ben ist königsblau, Chad ist gold, du bist hellblau, Janey, und Evie -“  
  
„Moment, was?“, sagt Jane. sie kann keine Gefühle haben. sie ist eine Fee. „ich habe keine – Emotionen.“  
  
Mal schnaubt. „sicher hast du welche. sie sind hellblau und jetzt gerade hast du etwas, das sich fast anfühlt, als hättest du echt Angst?“ Mal legt den kopf schief. sie summt.  
  
„was trinkst du?“, fragt Jane. sie weiß nicht, was sie über all das hier denken soll, außer dass sie wirklich aufhören möchte, darüber zu reden, so bald wie möglich.  
  
„das hier?“ Mal hält die Flasche hoch. „das ist ein Trank, den ich gemacht habe, hält die Gefühle ein bisschen weg. ich habe gehört, er war mal richtig beliebt, du weißt schon, bevor - “ Mal beendet den Satz nicht. sie wissen beide, sie meint _ bevor Magie verboten war._  
  
„kann ich was davon haben?“, fragt Jane und Mal zuckt mit den Schultern und gibt ihr die Flasche.  
  
„sag deiner Mom nichts.“  
  
„natürlich nicht“, sagt Jane, sieht hinunter auf die Flüssigkeit in der Flasche. sie war lila, fast dunkelblau, doch als Jane die Flasche hält, wird sie so viel heller, der hellblaue Farbton, den sie so oft trägt. „warum-“  
  
Jane muss den Gedanken nicht beenden. „der Trank verändert sich abhängig von der Person, die ihn nimmt. für mich schmeckt er nach etwas, das du sicher nicht magst, deshalb hat er sich für dich verändert.“  
  
Jane nimmt einen Schluck und es prickelt in ihrer Kehle, doch es schmeckt wie die heiße Schokolade, die ihre Mutter an kalten Wintertagen machte. sie hat seit Jahren keine mehr gemacht und Jane hat fast vergessen, wie sie schmeckt. als Jane die Flasche zurückgibt, lächelt Mal sie an.   
  
„wie schmeckt’s?“, fragt sie.  
  
Jane lächelt. „ wie die heiße Schokolade meiner Mutter“, sagt sie. sie sitzen beeinander, schweigend, und nach einer Weile werden die Gefühle um sie herum – gedämpfter. da ist eine Art Blau, es schlägt schwach in ihrer Brust. als wäre es schon immer da gewesen, pulsierend, und jetzt – ist es schwächer.  
  
„was ist das? warum ist es – weg?“, fragt Jane und sieht hinunter auf ihre Brust, und Mal schweigt kurz.  
  
„das sind deine Gefühle, Jane“, sagt sie leise. „hast du sie je gespürt? so wie jetzt, ohne irgendjemand anderen?“ Jane schüttelt den Kopf und Mal seufzt. „sie sind nicht weg, nicht nach nur einem Schluck. sie sind nur – kleiner, der Trank drosselt alle Emotionen, auch deine.“  
  
„oh“, sagt Jane leise. sie lernt viel, an diesem Nachmittag. Mal hat recht, jetzt, wo alles weniger ist, kann sie individuelle Gefühle besser zuordnen. da ist sie selbst, dieses hübsche glitzernde Pastellblau, das leise in ihrem Herzen schlägt, und da ist Rubinrot, nebenan, eine Art Hellviolett, und da ist Mals dunkles Lila, nur ist etwas seltsam an dieser Farbe. da ist mehr. sie ist lila und blau. ihr Blau?  
  
„warum fühlst du mein Blau?“, fragt Jane, bevor sie sich zurückhalten kann, und dann schlägt sie die Hände vor den Mund. das ist bestimmt der peinlichste Satz, den sie den ganzen Tag gesagt hat. vielleicht auch die ganze Woche. sie wünschte, sie könnte ihre Worte nehmen und sie zurück in ihren Kopf schieben und sie niemals gesagt haben.  
  
Mal sieht zu Boden, rote Flecken auf ihren Wangen. „würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, _es ist, weil ich dich küssen möchte_?“, sagt sie leise, steht auf. „ich sollte gehen“, sagt sie, lauter diesmal.  
  
„nein, nein, warte“, sagt Jane. sie greift nach dem Ärmel von Mals Jacke und zieht sie zu sich. „ich glaube dir“, sagt Jane, stimme leise und ernst. sie sehen einander an, verschlungen in eine ungemütliche Halbumarmung. und dann küsst Jane Mal. als Mal den Kuss beendet, grinst sie.  
  
„das war schön“, sagt sie. „nicht schlecht fürs erste Mal, Janey.“  
  
Jane fehlen einen Moment lang die Worte. „das war nicht mein erster Kuss.“  
  
Mal zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „ah ja?“, sagt sie. „hätte ich nicht erraten, so nervös wie du warst.“  
  
Jane sieht Mal an. „naja, man kann nicht jeden Tag eine andere Fee küssen. und eine böse noch dazu.“  
  
„he“, sagt Mal, ohne Wut. „ich habe mich geändert.“ ein Moment stille, dann sagt Mal: „also, willst du das noch einmal machen?“  
  
„ja“, sagt Jane und zieht Mal an sich.  
  
Feen, wie es sich herausstellt, fühlen Liebe nicht, wie Menschen es tun. sie fühlen Liebe stärker, fühlen es auf Weisen, wie Menschen es nicht tun. und sie fühlen all die Liebe um sich herum, und es hilft ihnen, ihre eigene Liebe nur ein _bisschen_ stärker zu machen. eigentlich, denkt Jane, müssen Feen diejenigen sein, von denen das Konzept der wahren Liebe kommt. viele Menschen sind überzeugt, es ist, weil sie starke Gefühle spüren, und von den Gefühlen anderer beeinflusst werden, was eine stärkere Verbindung zur Folge hat als Menschen je fühlen können. manche sagen, dass Königin Aurora irgendwo Feenblut in ihrem Stammbaum hatte, was ihre und Phillips Liebe –   
  
Janes Gedanken werden von einer Stimme hinter ihr unterbrochen. „bist du fertig?“, fragt Mal, sie liegt gelangweilt in Janes Bett, während Jane an ihrer Arbeit für magische Theorie schreibt.   
  
„fast“, sagt sie, und wendet sich ihrem Computer zu. hätte man sie an diesem Morgen gefragt, wie es wohl endet, wenn Mal in ihr Zimmer platzt, Jane hätte gesagt _es geht fürchterlich schief_. doch manchmal, denkt Jane, manchmal hat sie unrecht, und sie ist dankbar.


End file.
